The Albatross Patronus
by Lily Carmen Black
Summary: Ophelia Black is the daughter of Sirius and Loretta Black. She has been friends with the Weasley Twins since the beginning of their First Year. But what happens when her parents, Sirius and Loretta Black, brake out of Azkaban Prison in Ophelia's fifth year and everybody thinks she is in on her Father and Mother's escape. Can she prove that her parents are innocent of not...


Name: Ophelia Orion Black

Nickname: Opal, Hela and Black

Age: 15

Birthday: 21st of December 1978

Look:

Shoulder length black hair

Dark grey eyes

Pale skin

Small.

Blood: Pureblood, Blood traitor

Parents:

Sirius Orion Black (Father Pureblood, Blood traitor)

Loretta Ophelia Black (Mother née Dumbledore Pureblood, Blood traitor)

Grandparents:

Walbugra Black (Grandmother dead née Black Pureblood)

Orion Black (Granfather dead Pureblood)

Seraphina Dumbledore (Grandmother dead Pureblood,Blood traitor)

Allan Dumbledore (Grandfather dead Pureblood, Blood traitor)

Cousins:

Bellatrix Lestrange (First cousin née Black Pureblood)

Rudolphus Lestrange (Cousin-in-law and distant cousin Pureblood)

Narcissa Malfoy (First cousin née Black Pureblood)

Lucius Malfoy (Cousin-in-law and distant cousin Pureblood)

Andromeda Tonks (First cousin née Black Pureblood, Blood traitor)

Ted Tonks (Cousn-in-law Muggleborn)

Nymphadora Tonks (First cousin once removed Halfblood, Blood traitor)

Draco Malfoy (First cousin once removed Pureblood)

Great grandparents:

Arcturus Black (Great grandfather dead Pureblood)

Melania Black (Great grandmother dead née McMillan Pureblood)

Pollux Black (Great grandfather dead Pureblood)

Irma Black (Great grandmother dead née Crabbe Pureblood)

Abaforth Dumbledore (Great Grandfather Halfblood)

Belle Dumbledore (Great Grandmother née Valerie Pureblood, Blood traitor)

Great aunts and uncles:

Alphard Black (Great uncle dead Pureblood, Blood traitor)

Cygnus Black (Great uncle dead Pureblood)

Druella Black (Great aunt dead née Rosier Pureblood)

Lucretta Prewett (Great aunt dead née Black Pureblood)

Ingntius Preweet (Great uncle dead Pureblood)

Albus Dumbledore (Great uncle Halfblood, Blood traitor)

Ariana Dumbledore (Great Aunt dead Halfblood, Blood traitor)

Godparents:

Lily Potter (Godmother dead née Evans Muggleborn)

Pandora Lovegood (Godmother dead Pureblood, Blood traitor)

James Potter (Godfather dead Pureblood, Blood traitor)

Remus Lupin (Godfather Halfblood, Blood traitor)

Friends:

Bill Weasley (Pureblood, Blood traitor)

Charlie Weasley (Pureblood, Blood traitor)

Fred Weasley (Pureblood, Blood traitor

George Weasley (Pureblood, Blood traitor)

Ron Weasley (Pureblood, Blood traitor)

Ginny Weasley (Pureblood, Blood traitor)

Molly Weasley (Pureblood, Blood traitor née Prewett)

Arthur Weasley (Pureblood, Blood traitor)

Luna Lovegood (Pureblood, Blood traitor)

Harry Potter (Halfblood, Blood traitor)

Hermione Granger (Muggleborn)

Nymphadora Tonks (Halfblood, Blood traitor)

Enemies:

Voldemort (Halfblood)

Death Eaters (Mostly Purebloods)

Kreacher. (House elf)

Home: Hogs Head Inn, Hogsmead Village.

Patrons: Albatross.

Guardian: Abaforth and Belle Dumbledore.

Job: Waitressing

School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

House: Ravenclaw.

Favourite lessons: DADA (Defence Against the Dark Arts), Potions and Transfiguration

Least favourite lessons: Divination and History of Magic.

Favourite teachers: Minerva McGonagall and Felius Flitwick.

Least favourite teachers: Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

Grades:

Ordinary Wizarding Level Grading System O.W.L.s)

O - Outstanding (Pass, always continue to N.E.W.T.)

E - Exceeds Expectations (Pass, usually continues to N.E.W.T.)

A - Acceptable (Pass, rarely continue to N.E.W.T)

P - Poor (Fail, may repeat subject)

D - Dreadful (Fail, may not receive O.W.L. credit)

T - Troll (Fail, with distinction. More than one T may mean refusal into other N.E.W.T.s)

Transfiguration (Tran) - E - Professor Minerva McGonagall

Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) - O - TBC

Potions - A - Professor Severus Snape

Astronomy (Astro) - E - Professor Aurora Sinistra

History of Magic - T - Professor Cuthbert Binns

Divination (Divi) - T - Professor Sybill Trelawney

Alchemy - O - Professor Nya Amber

Art - O - Professor James Rightwing

Quidditch Practice (QP)

Hogsmead Village (HV)


End file.
